


Lead the Way

by purplesocrates



Series: Birthday Surprise [2]
Category: Adam (2009), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism, cross dressing, leads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: The door to the bedroom is slightly ajar so Jean carefully approaches and peers through the gap.  His beautiful boy is on the bed led on his back he has those pale pink stockings on again complete with garter belt.  The panties, he can see, are next to Adam as he needs access right now.  Jean smiles with lust as he watches his boy push a finger inside himself, he has lube and is going to slow.  With his other hand he is squeezing a nipple, tweaking it hard just like Jean does.  He watches with rapt attention as Adam pushes his whole finger inside of himself to brings it out and in a few times until he can catch his breath.  Adam then adds another and begins to scissor himself.





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



Jean returns home earlier than he had planned but is eager as always to return to his boy.  He has missed him today, it has been a good day lots of things going his way. They are having a drinks party for his birthday in about an hour, a good opportunity for some more networking.  For Adam this is not his favourite thing and Jean appreciates him putting up with it. Jean has promised only a few hours and then everyone will leave and they can be alone once more. He opens the hotel suite and closes the door behind him. He can hear the hotel staff setting up and pops his head into the kitchen to see if there are any problems.  The staff all smile and say everything is under control. He asks one of the servers where Adam is and is informed he has gone to get ready.

 

Jean makes his way down the long corridor to the thier bedroom which is through a separate lounge area.  He opens that door and closes it behind him. As soon as he does he hears a soft moan of some kind. Jean smiles.  He takes off his jacket, which he lays on the back of one of the chairs, and makes his way inside making sure to make minimal noise.  As he gets closer to the bedroom the moans increase in volume, little breathless whimpers that Jean would recognise anywhere.

 

The door to the bedroom is slightly ajar so Jean carefully approaches and peers through the gap.  His beautiful boy is on the bed led on his back he has those pale pink stockings on again complete with garter belt.  The panties, he can see, are next to Adam as he needs access right now. Jean smiles with lust as he watches his boy push a finger inside himself, he has lube and is going to slow.  With his other hand he is squeezing a nipple, tweaking it hard just like Jean does. He watches with rapt attention as Adam pushes his whole finger inside of himself to brings it out and in a few times until he can catch his breath.  Adam then adds another and begins to scissor himself.

 

The moans now are becoming borderline obscene and the way he is wriggling about is making Jean’s cock twitch.  Adam’s own cock is beginning to get hard now too as he moans continuing to pleasure his hole. Just as Jean thinks this cannot get more hot Adam reaches to the other side of him and grabs a vibrator which has been pre slicked up.  He turns it on and begins to insert it inside himself. Now the moans and gasps are obscene, Adam bends his knees and spreads his legs further apart as he inserts the dildo all the way and partly out again. Then he is thrusting and squirming.  “Mmmmm Daddy yes!” Adam whimpers his eyes are closed now and his cock is very much erect and leaking. 

 

Jean bites his own hand to stop himself from crying out at the debauched sight of Adam pleasuring himself while thinking of him.  He is pretty sure this is one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen. Adam is now creating quite a pace for himself and his hole is gaping and taking the dildo wonderfully.  He thrusts it a few more times before removing it with a long moan. He then takes a large butt plug from the same side of the bed he took the dildo, this is also pre lubed and he slowly inserts it into himself taking deep, long breaths as he allows his body to take it.  Once he is done he takes a few moments to gather himself, lazily stroking his cock and breathing out “daddy”.

 

He almost goes into the room but then Adam gets up and saunters carefully over to the full length mirror.  Jean is relatively sure Adam cannot see him but he takes a small step back just in case. Watching as Adam turns and looks at himself in the mirror, he strokes the curve of his ass softly and presses the plug which makes him whimper.  He then grabs the panties from the bed, undoing the garter belt he bends down and slides the panties on slowly brushing the skin of his legs as he does so. Jean is treated to quite the view of the plug nestled beautifully between those pale, round cheeks.  Adam then adjusts his still erect cock so it lies to the side. He checks his reflection over in the mirror and seems pleased with what he sees.

 

He uses a cloth to wipe the dildo clean and puts it back in its silk pouch placing it back in the bedside table drawer along with the bottle of lube.  Making his way over to the wardrobe he takes out a dark blue suit. He lays it on the bed and then goes to the chest of drawers where he takes out a belt, socks and a square box which he places on the dresser stroking the top of it.  Jean has no idea what is in that box and longs to find out. He watches as Adam dresses himself taking his time, he wears a white shirt pressed to perfection with the blue suit he leaves the top few buttons undone and then walks to the dresser and sits down at the stool.  Jean watches as he brushes his hair just the way he likes it, sprays some perfume on himself then he looks at the box a smile creeps across his face in anticipation. He opens it and takes out what appears to be a leather collar. It is not too thick as to be obvious, it’s a wonderful tan brown leather with a small buckle and what looks like a discreet D-ring .  

 

Adam places it around his neck and does up the buckle he slides it around so the buckle is at the back and hidden by the collar of his shirt.  He spends a few moments admiring his neck in it, feeling the leather against his skin with his fingers. Then he takes out something else that Jean cannot see from the box and places it in the inside pocket of his jacket.  Adam then stands takes what looks like the remote for the plug from the bed and puts it in his back trouser pocket. He stands once more in front of the mirror checking for lines and making sure he looks good. Then he puts on his shoes and socks before taking one final look at himself in the mirror.  

 

Jean is almost overcome with lust at this point but knows that Adam likes to surprise him especially on his birthday, so he back away from the door. Leaving the lounge as quickly and quietly as possible.

 

He sees Adam next in the kitchen.  “Adam.” Jean says and goes over to him kissing him on the cheek and taking all of him in.  “You look beautiful.”

 

Adam grins he loves it when Jean praises him.  “Thank you. Are you going to change? Not that you don’t look good, you always look good to me.” 

 

Jean laughs softly “yes I will I was just checking on a few last minute things.  Will you be okay with all this? You know you can leave any time it gets too much.”  Jean says softly taking his hand and kissing the knuckles gently.

 

“I will be fine I think I have a way to distract myself if it gets too much.”  Adam says and discreetly gets out the remote from his back pocket leans closer to Jean and slips it into the pocket of his trousers.  “Make sure you keep that with you.” Adam smiles. Jean almost moans but realises the waiting staff are all still here. Adam leans into Jean’s ear and whispers “I knew you were watching daddy.  Did you like what you saw?”

 

Jean moans and realises he left his jacket in the lounge and smiles “yes daddy liked it very much.  It will certainly make this evening more interesting.” Jean says as he strokes a finger along the leather collar as Adam shivers.

 

A cough from one of waiting staff beings Jean back to himself “sorry to interrupt Sir but the guest shall be arriving soon if you want to change.”  One of them says and Jean kisses Adam on the lips before nodding “yes of course. Thank you.”

  
  


***

 

The drinks party is underway and Jean is so distracted by Adam he is starting to wish they would all just go.  He has the remote in his pocket he has already turned it on and watched as Adam squirmed slightly and then recovered.  It is torture knowing what is underneath that very well fitting suit. Adam is staying close to Jean who is taking every opportunity to brush Adam’s ass making him whimper.

 

After around two hours of this torture where he has witnessed Adam excuse himself to the bathroom on a few occasions and come back looking a little less flushed.  Jean can take it no more and he asks the staff to start ushering the guest out as he takes Adam by the hand and leads him back to their lounge. The fire has been set, the lights have been turned down low and he has asked to not be disturbed by anyone.  

 

Once the door is closed and they are finally alone Jean kisses Adam softly and slow just as he likes “mmm daddy.”  Adam moans. 

 

Jean then leads him further into the room and they stand in front of the fire.  “Daddy would love to know what you put in your pocket earlier.” Jean strokes the side of Adam’s face gently.  “Will you show me now it’s just you and me.”

 

Adam smiles and nods he removes the pouch from his pocket “will you close your eyes for me?  I will tell you when to open them.” Jean is never one to refuse Adam anything so he closes his eyes.  “Hold out your hand.” Adam asks and Jean does, Adam places the pouch in his palm and Jean waits. He can hear rustling and that Adam is moving around.  He can smells waves of that perfume and it’s driving him mad. “Okay open.” Adam says and Jean opens his eyes to Adam on his knees just in the stockings, garter belt and panties with the collar turned around so the buckle sits in the wonderful v of tendons of his neck.  Jean almost forget to breath. “You can open the bag now.”

 

Jean takes a moment and then opens the bag dropping it the floor as a soft brown lead is revealed.  He smiles as he holds it in his hands and looks at Adam bright eyes and soft skin. “Adam.” he breathes out.

 

“I want you to put it on me.”  Adam says and Jean nods he leans down and clips the lead to the ring on the collar as Adam leans his head back and moans.  

 

“Such a good, beautiful boy for your daddy.”  Jean breathes out. Adam smiles and moves his head so he can look at Jean.  “You are so pretty for me, look at you in lace. It makes daddy want to fuck you.”  Jean is breathless with anticipation.

 

Adam has a wonderful sheen of sweat on his skin as the plug us still vibrating gently in his hole and Jean can see his cock is leaking through the panties he looks so perfect it makes Jean want to ruin him. Holding the lead in his hands he shortens the leash and pulls it so Adam is jerked closer to him.  “What to do with my boy?” Jean strokes Adam’s hair with his other hand and Adam begins to nuzzle Jean’s clothed but very erect cock. “Would you like to taste daddy?” 

 

Adam looks up at him through his eyelashes and nods.  Jean shucks off his jacket as it is getting altogether too hot in here.  Reaching up with slightly shaky hands Adam undoes Jeans belt and trousers letting them fall to his ankles.  He noses along his underwear pressing wet kisses to Jean’s cock before he gently puts his fingers under the hem of Jean’s boxers and lowers them to reveal his cock.  Adam smiles and kisses the tip which is already leaking. Slowly Adam pushes back Jean’s foreskin to reveal all of him. Adam gently holds the base with both hands and licks around the tip and shaft.  He places small kisses up and down the shaft murmuring daddy as he does.

 

Jean still has a hold of the leash with one hand and the other is in Adam’s hair gripping it tight just as he likes.  Jean leans his head back as Adam begins to take at first just the tip of Jean’s cock into his mouth. He sucks gently and allowing some of his saliva to coat the shaft.  Jean moans and looks down at the sight of his boy, cock straining in those panties which are already soaking. “Mmm yes, oh you are so good to me.” Jean murmurs and notices how Adam smiles around his cock so responsive to praise.

 

As Adam takes more of Jean’s cock into his mouth Jean has flashes of seeing Adam earlier on the bed pleasuring himself and he lets out a long moans as his cock flinches in Adam’s mouth who hums in approval.  “Daddy is thinking what a pretty sight you made on our bed touching yourself, daddy could watch you all day.” Adam moans around his cock at the idea and takes more of Jean sucking hard now and Jean moans loudly.  Adam’s hands then move from the base of Jean’s cock to his balls as he squeezes them gently before taking all of Jean inside the cavern of his mouth and sucking hard. Jean knows he will not last much longer but he also knows Adam will make him hard again much quicker than should be possible.  Jean comes with a gasp and shout of Adam’s name watching as Adam tries to swallow all the cum, some of it leaking out of his mouth. 

 

Adam removes his mouth from Jean and licks up he cum with his fingers from around his mouth as Jean moans.  Jean smiles down at his debauched boy, he pulls the leash so Adam has to stand on shaky legs and then he kisses Adam holding him tightly.  “I want to watch you again, will you touch yourself for me so I can fuck you afterwards.”

 

“Yes, please daddy.”  Adam whispers between kisses.  

 

“I want you to lie down on the this rug in front of the fire and Daddy is going to watch.”  Jean lengthens the leash so Adam can once more get on his knees and then lie on his back. Jean pulls his underwear and trousers back up and sits down in the chair he still keeps a hold of the leash.  Adam lies on his back with knees bent, he palms his cock through the sodden lace and whimpers. Jean takes the remote from his pocket and turns it up. 

 

“Mmm Daddy.”  Adam moans as the vibration is truly madenning now.  He rolls down the panties and shimmies out of them as best he can.  He the takes his very wet cock in his hand and begin to stroke himself.  His other hand presses the plug but then Jean sharply pulls the leash as a warning.

 

“Daddy will play with that.  You touch your cock and those wonderful nipples for me.”  Jean demands and loosens the tension on the leash. Adam obeys and moves is hand to his nipple and pinches it hard.  He strokes himself lazily at first and then his hip begin to buck up and he quickens the pace. Jean is watching this show with awe.  Those stocking clad thighs and wet panties half way down Adam’s leg are torture. He can feel his cock coming to life once more which is constantly amazed that Adam can do this to him.  Adam’s eyes lock with Jean’s and he takes his hand from his nipple and grasps the leash he comes with a long moan and whimper. 

 

Jeans turns off the plug by increments to give Adam a chance to recover before standing up and undressing he never lets go of the leash though changing hands but always having a grasp of it.  Adam watches with lust in his eyes as Jean reveals his naked body, is cock is flinching back to life. Eventually Jean kneels down between Adam’s legs, still with the leash in one hand he leans down and begins to kiss Adam’s thighs, small bites and licks of the soft fabric.  He makes his way to the plug which he kisses around it before grasping it between his teeth and slowly removing it. Adam gasps as he can feel teeth and hot breath around his leaking hole. The plug is discarded and Jean thrust his tongue inside Adam so he keens loudly. He sucks and kisses Adam;s hole until he is almost incoherent.

 

Jean then sits back and pulls the leash so Adam looks up at him.  “On all fours for me. Daddy is ready to fuck his boy.”

 

Adam moans and manages with Jean’s help to sit up and move so he arranged on all fours.  There is a bottle of lube which Jean had brought in earlier on the rug, he picks it up and covers his fingers and his cock in the silky warm liquid.  Jean the pulls on the leash so Adam’s neck is pulled back before he puts two fingers inside Adam’s wet aching hole. Adam keens again, whimpering with over stimulation.  Jean fucks him with his fingers until he is sweating and begging for his daddy’s cock. “Please, daddy, please I need it!”

 

Jean smiles and removes his fingers he then presses his cock against Adam’s hole at first it is just the tip, as he pushes further in he pulls the leash more so Adam’s head is pulled back as far as it can comfortably go.  Jean grasps Adam’s hips with his other hand as he pushes all the way inside. “You feel so good for daddy!” Jean exclaims as he starts to fuck his boy, long, hard thrusts into the hot tight passage. Adam is incoherent with pleasure now as Jean hits his prostate every time without fail.  His cock is flinching painfully as he comes yet again from the pounding. Jean can feel how tight Adam is as he comes clamping down around his cock and it is not long until he comes hard finally letting go of the leash so Adam can drop his head down with a whimper. 

 

They collapse on the rug exhausted, breathing heavily, Adam still whimpering as Jean finally manages to remove himself from Adam.  “Happy birthday daddy.” Adam whispers before he finally loses consciousness drifting into a fully sated sleep in Jean’s arms.

  
  



End file.
